Do or Die
by grandmaa
Summary: Life sucked. Well, for Breanna it did. She had no luck whatsoever. In her new life, she will thrive, succeed, prosper, no matter what. OCx?
1. PROLOGUE: Happy Birthday

**PROLOGUE: Ordinary: Breanna**

 _Breanna Davis was a perfectly normal girl with a perfectly normal life. She lived in the suburbs, went to a normal high school, got A/B honor roll, but life wasn't that good. Bree was an only child, her parents were divorced, she had no pets, but she had a bird once. Nothing exciting happened that much. Whenever people asked her how life was going, she replied it was just going._

 _Breanna's life was ordinary all in all, especially with a boring accountant mother and a journalist father who was always traveling AKA gone. But, she had plenty of friends. They were the lights of her life! Until they all moved away, one by one, each year since seventh grade. What a wonderful coincidence. She tried to stay in contact with them, but as life came and went, so did their communication. And once again, life got worse._

 _After that whole tragedy, Breanna gave up on friends and started to realize she needed a hobby. She'd always loved music, she read some, watched TV, loved sports and played on a couple school teams, was even on debate team because she was damn good at it, but what else was there? Nothing. Nothing but smoldering boredom._

So here she was, 10 o'clock at night, in the parking lot of a Dairy Queen, getting a free Birthday Cake Blizzard only redeemable on the receiver's birthday. Yup, it was her seventeenth birthday. And since it was, she decided to indulge herself, and got _two larges._ Breanna was living large. Living like Larry.

As she kicked her feet onto the dash of her 1997 Acura, she began to think, _what the hell?_ It was almost the end of her junior year, and life pretty much sucked. Why though? What did she have to do for life to get this way?

Should she even make a birthday wish? _Well, here it is Life, Karma, whoever you are. Give me something to do, to live for, maybe even some friends, or whatever. But I know you like being stingy._

With that last thought, she finished both her blizzards, pulled back her seat, and comfortable for sleep. _I'm not going home, there's nothing waiting for me there. I'll get in trouble tomorrow for sure._

She didn't.


	2. PROLOGUE PT 2: Michi: Breanna

**Rated T for language**

 **Naruto isn't mine.**

 **PROLOGUE PT 2: Breakfast: Breanna**

…..

You know that moment when your eyes are closed, but you can tell it's daylight because it's not dark? Like, you can see under your eyelids? Her analogies fucking suck, but that's what Bree's experiencing. Before falling back to sleep, Breanna felt someone frantically shaking her as she shifted to a more comfortable place underneath her blankets.

"Michi! Michi! Get up! Breakfast is ready! Grandpa'll come get you if you don't."

...

Pause.

Blankets? Not a car seat? Who is shaking her, actually? And who the hell is Michi?!

Breanna sharply sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small yellow room with two cots on the floor; one she was laying on. It was pretty old from looking at the cracked walls and ceiling. There was a wooden dresser in the front of the room with badly drawn pictures hanging above. She turned to the person responsible for her awakening, a small black haired girl staring and kneeling on the floor next to her.

"Michi, come on. Almost everyone is waiting on you!" The little girl grabbed her hand, pulling her from the cot and out the door. Breanna didn't resist, letting everything sink in.

The girl looked four-years-old, but she still had to look up at her! That's short! And look, her hands are so small and chubby! Her body is so tiny! Bree was in disbelief. She was _somehow_ in some child's body, and judging from the size of her, a _super_ small child. Bree had on pale purple and blue panda pajamas on, she was barefoot, and was being rushed down a hall with _millions_ of doors on each side.

What the hell happened last night!?

…...

She figured it out.

The girl had pulled her into a kitchen area, that was friggin' _huge_ , where not even twenty kids were waiting for breakfast to be served at a rectangular wooden table. Bree was shoved into a chair, given a small plate of food, and calmed herself down from the adrenaline left over from waking up that morning. She shoveled food into her mouth as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

She went to sleep and woke up in a little girl's body.

That's literally all that happened.

All the kids in the building were kids ages between ten and three, or something. Also, the 'building' was an orphanage. How friggin' lucky is she! All around the table, kids varying in size and color were talking and devouring the food placed in front of them. Some of the kids even talked to her. She tried to play it safe and only responded, 'leave me alone, I'm eating.' It worked surprisingly. And this 'Grandpa' Bree's roommate warned her about is just the lady who runs the orphanage. All the kids just hate her; cliche right? She's just some indifferent thirty-year-old who doesn't like children. Breanna has no idea why she would work here.

After breakfast, the kids were free to do whatever they wanted. Bree had her roommate take her to a bathroom. And guess what? The bathroom had a mirror.

So here she was, staring at her new face and body. A shorty. A three-year-old. A round, baby fat infested face, tea-brown eyes, and _chubby_ cheeks. Breanna was now a warm tan color, with thick black hair. Wait- not black, green; super dark green. Since when is that natural? Like, ever?

Another freaky thing, she's speaking Japanese. And she's fluent! The language sounds like Japanese, but she can comprehend it, like English. It's confusing as hell.

But whatever comes at her in this new world, _Breanna's_ gonna milk it for all it's worth. _Bree_ literally has nothing to lose.

Oops, her mistake, _Michi._

….

 **Hey! Hope this lil chapter's good (Sorry it's so short). I have so many plans for this story. I wanted to make this story different from other OC stories. I've never really connected(?) with them or I just got angry or bored lmaooo. So then I would just lose interest and drop it.**

 **Also, I understand I don't write that well D': so I'm working on it. I just wanna share my little thang thang !**

 **Hope y'all stick around!**

 **-Grandmaa**


End file.
